Can I Get a Witness?
Can I Get a Witness? '''is the second and final challenge in the Season Seven episode The Needy and the Greedy and the Season Eight episode The Paternity Test. In this challenge, the Jokers have to pull a slip-and-fall insurance scam at a grocery store. The active joker has to call attention to an unsafe store condition relating to one of the displays and tell a stranger they wouldn't mind letting the accident happen in order to collect money at which point the other three Jokers will tell the active Joker to tell the stranger a strange reason why they need the money. Even though the situation is played for laughs, everyone knows that according to the National Insurance Crime Bureau, the slip and fall is one of the most classic of all insurance scams, which result in annual loses of thousands, even millions of dollars, but every now and again, usually with help from surveillance cameras capturing all the action, all who have pulled this stunt have only ended up being arrested and jailed, appearing before a judge, and having to pay hefty fines instead of receiving an insurance payout. To make sure it really was all in good fun, playing the role of the manager was one of the show's comedy producers, John Szeluga, who, in reality, formerly worked as a supermarket manager. After the active joker performs the scam on the display and when the "manager" comes to the active joker's aid and fill out an accident report, they have to have that stranger back up their story, and if the shopper can't back up their story, the active Joker loses. Turns The Needy and the Greedy The Jokers are pulling their scams on a stack of cereal boxes displayed at a Morton Williams supermarket, but nobody would back each Joker up on their stories, so the challenge ended with all four of the Jokers receiving the big thumbs-down: *Sal's turn:' Sal's reason for committing the scam was his mother needed breast reduction surgery and rams right into the box display. The shopper Sal spoke to even jokingly offered to help him push down the display, but when the manager showed up, she told him right away he rammed into it on purpose, resulting in his loss. *'Q's turn:' Q's reason for performing the scam was he wanted to open a vape shop and he tried using a banana peel taken from a nearby fruit display to slip into the box display. The shopper Q spoke to told the manager he staged the whole thing, resulting in Q losing, too. Ultimately, knowing he lost the first challenge, he lost the whole episode. *'Murr's turn:' Murr's reason for the insurance scam was he loves to gamble and hugs the entire display until it topples over. The manager chased down the shopper Murr spoke to, and he immediately told him he did it on purpose, resulting in a loss for Murr. *'Joe's turn:' Joe's reason for committing the scam was his son needed an operation and he stumbles back-first right into the display. The shopper told the manager she was not paying attention, wanting to buy some avocado, and Joe walked away with a loss, as well. The Paternity Test The Jokers are pulling their scams at Fairway Market. *'Sal's turn:' For Sal's turn, he has a display of JaCrispy chips display to commit the scam on. While chatting it up with a stranger, Sal points out unsafe condition that the display is right in the middle and if a shopper does not pay attention, he/she could fall. Sal's reason for pulling the scam was he has bills up the wazoo and to pay for a hundred bagels. Sal tackles the display, and when the manager comes to his aid, Sal tries to get the stranger to back up his story, and when he does, he comes out successful. *'Murr's turn:' Murr has to pull the scam on a display of head lettuce, which is positioned on the floor, and a child could likely trip over it. Murr's reason for performing the scam was his maid needed a facelift. The stranger agreed he should do it and Murr dogpiles onto the display. The stranger denied knowing what happened when the "manager" asks to fill out the accident report, and Murr ends up losing. *'Q's turn:' Q has to perform the scam on a stack of marshmallows. His reason behind the scam was he got drunk and brought a 1908 whale gun on eBay for $250,000, and he needs the money to pay for it. Q dive-bombs into the marshmallow display before the show goes into a commercial break. The stranger claimed he was legally blind, saying Murr flew into the display and agreeing with the manager that he was faking it. Q also ended up losing. *'Joe's turn:''' Like last time, Joe has to pull the scam on a stack of cereal boxes, and it makes reference to his Captain Fatbelly punishment. Joe's unsafe condition was the display was in the middle and his reason for performing the scam was his goomah/mistress is in the clink, and says he might get mesothelioma if he takes the fall. Joe then rams into the display. The stranger tells the "manager" that he staged the whole thing, and Joe ended up losing, too. Because Joe lost the first challenge, he lost the episode. Gallery Trivia Category:Challenges where Q loses Category:Challenges where Sal loses Category:Challenges where Joe loses Category:Challenges where Murr loses Category:Season Seven Challenges Category:Challenges where all Jokers lose Category:Challenges Category:Challenges with only one winner Category:Challenges that happen in more than one episode Category:Season Eight Challenges